


Смысл

by BraKet



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Kudos: 3





	Смысл

Он почти привык к холоду, голоду, плохой одежде, но нечистота тела угнетала его, вызывая почти физическую боль. Тюремщикам же, кажется, было на это плевать, иначе что им стоило лишь пару раз взмахнуть палочкой? А может, смрад и неприглядный внешний вид входили в список необходимых унижений или считались добавкой к наказанию? Может, подобные вещи регулировались инструкциями? Помогали, например, охранникам держать дистанцию, ограждали их от вероятной симпатии к заключенным...

Жаль, что он не дал себе труда прочитать условия содержания до того, как загремел сюда. 

То есть, он, в общем-то, и не собирался никого очаровывать, просто, чистоплотный по-кошачьи, страдал от невозможности использовать очищающие заклинания по сто раз в день.

Что ж. Возможно, пребывание здесь поможет избавиться от некоторых навязчивых состояний.

***

Когда ему отрезали язык, он (и чтобы отвлечься от боли, и просто потому, что это было в его дотошном характере) занимал свой ум тем, что пытался разгадать, чье же тело в итоге покалечится — Гриндельвальда или его?

(И есть ли разница?) 

Он гонял эту мысль по кругу, чтобы ничего не чувствовать, сосредоточенно и увлеченно размышлял над ней. И еще вот над чем: в детстве ему постоянно хотелось стать кем-то другим... Теперь его желание исполнилось, а он, кажется, совсем этому не рад.

С другой стороны, сложно радоваться, когда тебе отрезают язык.

***

Он привык к холоду, голоду, плохой одежде и нечистому телу, которое воспринимал уже, как свое. Он старался не гадать, что сейчас чувствует другой, ставший ниже и незаметней, но то и дело в голове возникали стыдные картинки.

Поэтому, когда мочился, старался не смотреть на член.

— Боишься, что отвалился от безделья? — хохотал охранник, и невольно приходилось скашивать глаза вниз.

Любопытство — вот что его еще поддерживало. И мысль о том, что кто-то точно так же (пусть и вынужденно) думает о нем.

***

Он был, по сути, одинок всю свою жизнь (довольно короткую и жалкую, как казалось отсюда теперь).

В Ильверморни он как-то влюбился в юношу с факультета «Вампус», старше на курс. Стоило большого труда украсть его волос. Гораздо сложнее, чем ингредиенты для оборотного зелья. 

Это была очень странная любовь. Он не хотел быть с ним. Он хотел быть им.

***

Манерами мистер Грейвз напоминал того паренька. Неудивительно, что сердцевиной его палочки был волос вампуса. Его собственный волос красть просто не имело смысла — при взгляде на него обуревали несколько иные чувства. Вряд ли оборотное зелье могло помочь в их утолении. А впрочем...

***

Он слишком долго размышлял. И момент был упущен.

***

Он думал, что такие, как Гриндельвальд, берут не спрашивая все, что захотят.

***

И вот он входит в здание МАКУСА и едет наверх, ему больше не нужно опускаться на лифте в подвал, его повысили, невероятно, но факт: Серафину теперь сопровождает маленький незаметный начальник отдела волшебных палочек, вокруг шушукаются те, кто еще вчера смотрел на него с презрением, гадают, как же так вышло, что не они заняли почетное место рядом с президентом.

«А ведь на его месте должен был быть я. Точнее, я и есть на его месте».

***

Говорят, в Швейцарии холодно. В таком случае, он сейчас в Швейцарии.

***

Теперь, когда у него нет языка, задача упростилась. Не нужно выдумывать убедительных речей, достаточно выразительно смотреть. Оказывается, он отлично умеет это делать. Или это умеет не он?

***

Говорят, люди не меняются. Говорят, куда бы они ни уехали, всюду берут с собой себя. Что бы сказал на это Гриндельвальд? Он таскал с собой Антонио — маленького детеныша чупакабры.

***

Маленький детеныш чупакабры теперь тоже в камере. Какая роль отведена ему?

***

(И есть ли разница?)

***

К концу первого месяца он понял, что теряет себя. И ему вдруг стало неизвестно чего ужасно жаль. Но почему? Разве он не мечтал стать кем-то другим с самого детства? И разве ему это удалось?

***

Он не в Швейцарии. Он в тюрьме. В тюрьме из собственного «я».

И всегда будет только собой.

Но, может, в этом есть свой, какой-то особый смысл.


End file.
